Countdown
by Kashel
Summary: MinaKushi - Short Stories collection. Kushina got pregnant - how will Minato deal with it?
1. Time

**Hi there :)**

**This is the first chapter of my Short Stories-Collection concerning Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina. First things first: Actually this story was published(by me of course^^) in another language. Hopefully you'll like my translation. The story itself covers Kushina's pregnancy. The chapters' length will vary.**

**It starts here^^ have fun.**

* * *

><p>How long will it take?<br>Minato took a deep breath and closed his eyes. If he paid enough attention, he could hear Kushina's chest moving up and down.  
>Did she fell asleep already? Minato was way too excited to find any rest. Kushina had just told him a few hours ago that he was soon to become a father. Something Minato had never imagined himself to be. Weren't it just a few years ago when he himself had been a child? And now he was to father one?<p>

Minato turned around and stared at the ceiling of the sleeping room. Outside, the sun was already rising and he knew that there was a difficult day to come. The council wouldn't have any mercy no matter how tired and burnt out he looked.

"Kushina?", whispered Minato. She had turned around just like him and gazed at her boyfriend. Minato gasped. Her face was at most a few inches away. Minato didn't know why but her presence made him feel excited.

"I can't sleep when you toss around all the time!", murmured Kushina. Minato felt guilty. He hadn't even considered that his uneasiness might wake her up. Kushina turned around and sighed heavily.

"Kushina?", whispered Minato once more. The redhead hesitated then she made a sound to show that she was still listening.  
>"For real, it's mine?"<p>

Kushina plunged her face into the pillow. Not again!  
>"Yeah", she answered rather impatiently. And because of this dumb question he had to wake her up during the night? Kushina didn't understand why he had to doubt something as obvious as this. Did Minato think she slept with other guys?<p>

Minato kept silent for a few minutes. Then he spoke his mind: "How long will it take?"

"Usually women are approximately nine months pregnant", responded Kushina agitated. She regretted telling Minato about it. It was like the information had caused a short cut somewhere in his brain. He had been asking silly questions for hours. Such he could answer himself pretty well.

"That's quite a long time", noticed Minato. Kushina rolled with her eyes, then her hand searched his. He was so warm.  
>Kushina grabbed Minato's hand and leaned her head against his shoulders.<p> 


	2. Cherry Blossoms

**Thank you for those wonderful reviews :)**

**Maelynae, don't worry^^ Kushina will get her chance at showing her superiority. Don't worry - as long as there are people waiting for a new chapter, I'll write it.**

**cerise888, yeah I also think Minato is somebody who'd be so happy that he even doubts his happiness.**

**Also, I am quite amazed by all of these people who put my story to their favorites. Wow! Thank ya, you're great :)**

* * *

><p>Minato put the white Hokage coat on. Although it was quite early in the morning, Kushina already stood at the window and looked outside, lost in her thoughts. Minato's eyes kept gazing at her belly. Their child. Would he be able to act like a good father? Every second which passed by made him feel more insecure.<br>Because of his work, the blond spent less time with Kushina then ever before. But those minutes during the morning - even though they often had no time to talk to each other - were precious to Minato. It was like being a family. Belonging together.  
>Minato took a look at the mirror, then he turned towards the door. The council was kind of impatient. These old geezers didn't like to wait. At least not for a Hokage who was way younger than all of the members of the assembly. The council never missed a chance to show Minato that - in comparison to themselves - he was still a greenhorn.<p>

"Are we gonna take a walk and watch the cherry blossoms this afternoon?"  
>Kushina looked up and gave Minato a pledging smile. The magnificient pink blossoms in front of their apartment were intriguing. She always had wanted to do Hanami - cherry blossom watching - with Minato.<p>

Minato's movements came to an halt. He turned towards Kushina, rather hesitantly. The thought of spending the day with her was quite pleasing. Even so, the cruel reality nagged on Minato. If he was to postpone one more council assembly - or worse, miss one - there would be an entire investigation committee going after him. Danzou despised Minato's easy-going attitude. The old man couldn't understand why the Hokage didn't regularly pull an all-nighter at his work place. Minato knew that there was no use in challenging Danzou. The blond Hokage was determined to act flawlessly. Danzou wouldn't get a chance to question his position as the Fourth.  
>"I am kinda busy today. Another time, alright?"<p>

Kushina's face looked sullen instantly. She crossed her arms and stared at her boyfriend, quite unsatisfied with his answer.  
>"Since you've become Hokage, you don't have time for me! Your work is more important, huh?"<p>

Minato - out of instinct - backed off. He knew that it was a great idea to keep his distance while Kushina was in a bad mood. Women! Minato didn't know how to react. He couldn't deny that during these past months they spent less and less time together.  
>Minato himself had noticed this fact a few weeks before. And he felt sorry - even so he didn't know how to cope. His duties as Hokage were taking up most of his free time.<br>"Next weekend?", proposed Minato carefully. He didn't want to anger Kushina.  
>It was a compromise. If he worked day and night - overtime - he could free himself from the council for one afternoon. Even Danzou wouldn't have any particular reason - well, at least no good one - to scold him.<p>

Kushina's eyes lightened up for a short moment. Minato gave in - just as planned. As if she would take 'No' for an answer!  
>The redhead's hand wandered towards her yet to become apparent belly. Kushina's eyes met his. She could read him better than anybody else could. The victory was already hers. Minato's eyes gave him away - he was no longer reluctant. Kushina's strategy was showing results. Minato usually turned softer as soon as he was confronted with nagging. Kushina knew how to hit his weak point. Making Minato feel guilty was as good as a victory by default.<p>

Minato grinned good-heartedly. Well, Kushina always got what she wanted. As if he would ever win an argument.  
>With a deep sigh Minato took the Hokage coat from his shoulders and threw it on the couch.<br>"On second thought, watching the cherry blossoms sounds great."


	3. Stories

**Chapter Number 3^^**

**Echo Uchiha: Glad you like it :)**

**whitefang245: Well, actually this story is kind of advanced. I just need to translate it - which proves to be kind of challenging^^**

**Maelynae: The council will appear sometime soon again. Those old guys can be quite nasty. Without a doubt... thanks for the review. It's encouraging.**

* * *

><p>Kushina gazed at the tender, pink cherry blossoms hanging above their heads. Minato yawned. He had - in favor of Kushina's request - given in and was willing to spend the whole day with her.<p>

While Kushina sat on their blanket, Minato lay down. He closed his eyes and made himself comfortable. The sun shone through the treetops and warmed his face. He was able to feel Kushina's breath against his ear. They hadn't have such a nice and laid-back afternoon for weeks.  
>Kushina touched Minato's blond hair. She started to grin sheepishly and chuckled.<p>

"What's the matter?", asked Minato half-asleep. To him, Kushina's behavior was incomprehensible.

"I just imagined you sitting on our child's bed and reading bedtime stories to him."

Minatos cheeks flamed up. He tried to imagine the scenario himself. He, in his thirties, with a stubbly beard, reading stories to his kid. To him, this seemed so wrong. He couldn't really think of himself as a father. For this, Kushina wasn't quite 'pregnant' enough. Minato had the impression that everything concerning the child was shallow.  
>He reached out his hand and touched Kushina's belly. It felt just like before the news had hit him. They talked about the kid - but it wasn't even noticable that there was something inside her. Kushina's belly was flat as ever.<br>Even so, something had changed drastically. Minato's hand prickled while touching Kushina's waist. She was carrying HIS child.  
>"Won't happen in the near future. Sorry to disappoint you."<p>

"Well, I wonder what kind of stories you'd read to our child. Minato, don't you dislike making decision spontaneously? So better worry about it from now on."  
>Kushina loved teasing her boyfriend.<p>

"How about Jiraiya's books?"  
>Minato opened his eyes and smirked.<p>

Kushina bent over him and nailed him to the ground. She could feel his warm breath on her face.  
>"Don't you dare!"<p>

Minato enjoyed the position he was in. To be dominated by Kushina was - sometimes - quite a pleasant experience. Hopefully - just for once - the Anbu wasn't trailing him. Otherwise, it would be kind of... embarassing.


	4. Rain

Well hello :) Has been some time, hasn't it? Wel, was kinda busy and had a hard time translating this chapter. I had to make some changes since some phrases sounded bad in english. I hope you'll enjoy it. The next one will be uploaded faster!

Echo Uchiha: Thank you :) To me, it means a lot to get reviews!

Maelynae: Sure, Minato is no exception lol In a later chapter, I'd like to show some more perviness but nothing severe. It's just normal... without any teasing it would be kind of a strange relationship. No fun at all lol Besides, he was trained by Jiraiya, wasn't he? The Anbu lol my favorite victims.. you'll see soon what I mean by that^^

DemonFlame: Glad to hear that!

Retart: I intended to make the chapters short but later ones are pretty long for my taste. They don't resemble short stories at all^^

mittiemitchi: Thx^^ Story is also one of my favorites from the entire short stories collection.

Lol sorry for the bad layout. Uploading my chapters always ends this way... this site somehow doesn't like the format of my texts. I still have to figure out how to change that.

* * *

><p>„She ain't a monster!"<p>

Minato's face didn't show the turmoil inside of him. He stood up from his chair and clenched his fists in order to keep himself under control. The council acted way too conceited. How dare they talked back to him, the fourth Hokage? Those old geezers intended to tell him what to do? Minato had a hard time to keep his cool. 

Minato took a deep breath. Even though the rain had wet him from head to toe, he didn't feel a thing. The chilly air seemed to take away his body's heat. It poored down like it never did before. Except Minato, there was no trace of human beings on the streets. Due to the heavy rain, the villagers had taken shelter inside their houses.

The blond Hokage wandered around aimlessly. He thought back to the previous council assembly. Minato felt worn out and totally drained. His eyes were bound to the path before him – the blond no longer had the strength to hold his head high.

It just wasn't fair. As Hokage, it just seemed impossible to ensure Kushina's happiness. Maybe the council was right on the spot and he couldn't judge properly due to his own involvement.

The pregnancy didn't only endanger Konoha but also Kushina. The birth preparation would take, like, forever – success could never be guaranteed. The council decided that it was far too dangerous.

Would there be a next time? Probably not.

Minato didn't know what to do. The council had told him to order an abortion. As Hokage, it was his duty to take care of the villager's well-being. While giving birth, Kushina's seal would come undone – without proper preparation, it'd turn into desaster! Even the Third's wife had told him that they had run out of time. Eight more months weren't enough for this kind of difficult procedure.

As a father, an abortion wasn't acceptable. He had no right to kill this living being. To decide over life and death of an unborn child – what a cruel thing. Still, his responsibility as Hokage left him without a choice. The council expected him to tell Kushina about the abortion within the next 24 hours.

What was he supposed to do? Minato knew that it was his duty to take care of Kushina. In more ways than one. As her boyfriend. And as the fourth Hokage.

Minato didn't want Kushina to die because of their child. If the ninetails broke free during child birth, his girlfriend would pass away. Taking the risk reminded him of gambling. Was it worth the trouble?

Minato instinctively knew his answer. Yeah. After all, the child was all they had. The only thing which was proof of their relationship. His girlfriend always had wanted to have children – what, if there was no 'next time' after the abortion? Minato didn't want to waste this chance of having a family.

The blond Hokage shook his head. The wet clothes stuck to his body. During those past years, his life had taken a change for the worse. To become Hokage had alway been Minato's dream – but the price he had to pay was way too high.

He started to tremble due to the chilly air. Slowly, the numbness which had taken over his body vanished. Minato hadn't felt this miserable in ages.

Suddenly he noticed that the rain stopped pooring down on him. The drops no longer reached his skin. Minato turned his head towards the sky until the grey umbrelly came into sight.

Kushina was walking right besides him and adapted her steps to his. She held the grey umbrella over her boyfriend in a protective way. Minato didn't need any words to understand why she had been looking for him. Kushina's face showed deep concern. Her eyes rested on Minato who seemed fragile and exhausted. He had dark circles around the eyes. 

„You can't just walk around in the rain this carelessly. What if you become sick afterwards, Minato?" 

Yep, typically Kushina. Minato gave her a weak smile, then he grabbed her hand. She wasn't a monster. Definitively not. No matter what the council thought or said.

„Don't you want to know what the council decided?" 

Kushina felt that something was wrong. Minato's fingers clenched her hand when he mentioned the council. Kushina caressed his arm in order to comfort him.

„Did I ever care about what those old geezers said?" 

Minato chuckled. His girlfriend supported him in more ways than she probably could ever imagine. To him, Kushina meant the world. Whenever she was around, his sorrows seemed to be far away. Kushina was right – sometimes it was better to bang the head against a brick wall instead of worrying beforehand how it'd feel afterwards. Minato decided to accept whatever future had in store for them.

„We'll need a bigger apartment, don't we? Three people are way too much." 

Kushina grimaced: „Then I have to clean even more rooms!"

Minato sighed heavily. Women – they were never satisfied, were they?


	5. Sword

Thank you all for supporting this story :)

Maelynae, there will be happy moments as well as sad moments. Just like in real life. But I also prefer happy moments.

Echo Uchiha, yep :) Got another chapter for you.

moonlight menuett, I've just finished chapter 20, I only have to translate them all O.o thank you for commenting on all my short stories.

Clove15, thx^^

If I get used to translating my fanfictions, I'll do some other works of mine too.

* * *

><p>Minato's face was covered in sweat. He focused on the tree right in front of him and slashed the katana down once more. The blade hit the trunk, piercing through it with bare force. Within a split second, Minato cut the tree in two. When the upper part of the trunk fell to the ground, a noisy rumble echoed in the forrest.<p>

Minato turned around in an instant and continued his training. No time for pausing. His breathing got harder and he panted heavily. Minato's lungs stung unbearably – as if they were about to burst. He no longer was able to check his surroundings for any possible threats. The world itself seemed so far away, as if the nothingness had gotten hold over him. There was just the sword and himself. In Minato's head, a storm had been raised.

Faster.

The blade was supposed to be lower. Minato lowered the tip in order to adjust the angle. Minato adapted his stance yearning for perfection. He executed another slash.

After a few minutes, Minato's movements came to an halt altogether. The sword's tip was lowered until it pointed towards the ground while he was gasping for breath.

Minato's back was soaked with sweat. Displeased by his lousy stamina, the blond wiped his face clean. How much time had passed since he last had trained with the katana? It felt like a decade. Minato was completely exhausted. How could a training of only two hours put so much pressure on him? What was wrong with his body?

Minato stumbled towards another tree and allowed himself to fall to the ground. He let go of the Katana – the blond settled for a break. Minato pulled his knees to the chest and hugged them tightly. He felt totally drained. As Hokage, he spent most of his time in front of a desk. Minato cursed himself. What kind of Hokage was he? A pathetic and useless one, for starters.

Of course, he had a lot of Anbu around him – still, Minato prefered to fight his own fights instead of involving others. That was, in fact, the only thing he took pride in. Even as Hokage, he didn't depend on his subordinates. Minato didn't want to ever abandon this pride of his.

Suddenly, something hard hit his head from above. Minato gave a loud groan and touched the place with his hand. Something cold and four-sided. When the pain stopped, Minato looked up. Irritated, he gazed at Kushina's violet eyes. She had hit him with a lunchbox!

„You forgot the lunch I made especially for you."

Kushina sighed. It wasn't uncommon for her to see Minato in a state like this. He never took care of his body.

Always pushing himself past his limits.

Minato grabbed the lunchbox and examined its contents. Kushina's food was the best. Minato felt guilt building up inside of him. Apparently, Kushina had come after him only to hand over the lunchbox.

„Thanks", answered Minato while he blushed.

Kushina bent over and grabbed the Katana. Minato's face turned bright red. He could see into her plunging neckline. Minato didn't know where to look and what to think. Sure, they were a couple, but still it felt kind of wrong to him.

Before Minato came to a conclusion, Kushina stood up straight once again. No more peeking.

Suddenly Minato realized what his girlfriend had bent over for. The katana rested in Kushina's smooth hands.

„Teach me the last attack you did. That one with the spin."

She took Minato by surprise. His eyes wandered over the redhead's body and came to an halt when they reached her abdomen area. Was she serious?

„But-", he stuttered, „in your condition, isn't it-", Minato gulped when Kushina interrupted him.

„Sweetie, are you sure that you want to finish this sentence of yours?"

Kushina's voice was sickly-sweet. It gave Minato the chills. If there was one unwritten rule in their relationship, this was it: never challenge Kushina or you'll regret it. Minato knew that his girlfriend could be scary as hell.

„Well, eh, I don't think so..."

Minato looked up with puppy eyes. Like a dog who waited to be praised for doing the right thing. He smiled nervously.

„Wise decision you made there. So, what are you waiting for? Christmas? Move your lazy ass over here."

Kushina threw the katana towards Minato. The blond wasn't ready at all and caught it in a clumsy way. Was Kushina really serious about the matter? When he exchanged a glance, Minato knew for certain. Yep, Kushina was dead serious about this.

Minato groaned when he stood up and faced his pregnant girlfriend.


	6. Iris

**I think I got somehow better at translating. Just a tad, at least. Thank you all for those wonderful comments. Your reviews are what makes me sit down and write this stuff lol. I am glad that so many people are interested in reading more!**

* * *

><p>Minato sighed heavily while he read through boring mission records. The young Hokage sat in front of his desk. How did the previous Hokage ever endure this task? The records were way too unpersonal! Just plain boring. Minato grabbed another file which contained a single sheet of paper. Curiousy, he read the word which had been written across the page.<p>

„Done."

Minato threw the 'mission report' on the stack next to his seat. At least, the author knew how to express himself concisely. 

„Hokage-sama, I received a rather urgent message from Suna!"

Near Minato's desk, a member of the Anbu appeared out of nowhere. Minato nodded in order to show that he was listening to the kunoichi. He slightly rubbed his fronthead. The amount of files in her hands caused him a severe headache. Paperwork was the worst.

„Just throw it onto my desk", murmoured Minato. It didn't make a difference where the Anbu put the files down. Minato no longer was able to keep track of what he had already read through or not. Obediently – though hesitant – the Kunoichi lay the messages down. Minato eyed the new stack in front of him. Well, Sarutobi had told him to always work energeticly. Minato took a deep breath. Energetic. Okay. Determined, he grabbed the first letter which was adressed to him. Merely after reading the name of the person who had sent it, Minato lowered his head until it hit the desk. No way. He just couldn't do it. Paperwork was no fun at all. Halfheartedly, he folded the letter.

„Is there anything left for me to do, Hokage-sama?"

Minato looked up. The kunoichi still stood in front of his desk. Minato gazed at her mask. Tiger. The newbie.

„Nope. But you'll be the first person I'll ask for help when I am about to drown because of those files."

Minato gifted her with a bashful smile. It was kind of embarassing to leave such a bad impression on this kunoichi on the first day of her duty.

Beneath her mask, the Kunoichi turned red. She had known that the Hokage was young and rather gorgeous. Still, looking at his face while only a yard was between them, he seemed to be perfect. When the Fourth smiled, his white teeth showed slightly.

Minato suddenly flinched. While had had been busy folding the letter into a paper crane, his finger had slipped. Blood came out of the small wound he had inflicted upon himself by accident. Minato grimaced and shook his hand. The cut stung.

„Did you hurt yourself, sir?"

The voice of the female Anbu showed concern. Without thinking about the consequences, she took Minato's hand and examined the wound. The Hokage turned bright-red.

* * *

><p>„Sorry for disturbing you. I thought I'd come over. Just to check upon you."<p>

Minato and the kunoichi turned their heads towards the door. Kushina leaned against a wall and stared at the Anbu. Her violet eyes were dulled by fury.

„Hi", greeted Minato nervously. The kunoichi let go of his hand within an instant and flinched. Kushina drew closer and bent over towards Minato.

„I missed you", whispered Kushina while she sat down on his lap deliberately. The kunoichi hissed. It was kind of embarassing for her to see this. Before Minato was able to analyze the situation, Kushina forced him into a deep kiss. Her hands roamed over his body as if she intended to tease him.

Minato forgot about his surroundings. Kushina's assault had shocked him – usually, she wasn't this 'clingy' in public. On the other side, he kind of liked it. Minato groaned when her hands wandered towards areas only Kushina was allowed to touch.

Minato answered her demand and returned the kiss. As soon as he started to continue where she left off, Kushina stopped. Minato's breathing was unsteady. His eyes showed the desire to go further. Kushina's actions challenged his endurance. Why the heck had Kushina suddenly decided that it was enough?

Minato thought about grabbing her and taking the initiative. Before coming to a decision, Kushina stood up. Without paying further attention to her lover, she was headed towards the office door. On her way outside, she bumped into the kunoichi on purpose. The female Anbu stared at Kushina. The situation was kind of akward for her. Kushina's violet eyes met the kunoichi's.

Chills went down the Anbu's spine. Kushina's eyes had told her off; without any room to talk back. Namikaze Minato belong to her and nobody else.

„Eh, Kushina?"

Minato asked uncertain about why she had messed him up like this.

His girlfriend turned around.  
>„Do you want to, well, continue where we left off? Later?"<p>

Minato's cheek turned red. He felt ashamed, talking about his love life in public. Minato was aware of the kunoichi listening to their conversation. Still, Kushina had turned him on. The desire overwhelmed his reasoning.

The kunoichi wanted to crawl under a rock, right here, right now. It was utterly embarassing to overhear this kind of conversation. The Anbu took a step backwards.

„Minato."

Kushina's voice was overshadowed by a bitterly-sweet undertone. Her eyes rested on the unknown kunoichi.

„I am pregnant. Don't tell me, you conveniently forgot about this circumstance. You should act more mature and considerate. See ya in the evening."

Kushina glanced at the Anbu in order to check whether the message had been conveyed properly. The kunoichi seemed terrified. Kushina was sure that the Anbu wouldn't dare to make another move on Minato. He belong to her. Also, Minato had already received a proper punishment for allowing this woman to touch him. She wouldn't let him do her; at least not today. Kushina was satisfied with the outcome. It was the most effective way to teach Minato a lesson or two.

The Anbu stared at Kushina who just stepped outside the office. She couldn't believe what had happened in this room. Without a doubt, that woman had been jealous. As soon as the kunoichi remembered Kushina's furious, violet eyes, she froze. Anbu sure was a dangerous profession. The kunoichi didn't want to ever meet Kushina after sunset.

Miato sighed. He was lost in his thoughts. Kushina's answer was kind of confusing. Was it a 'yes' or a 'no'? What the hell! How was he supposed to continue working if his thoughts strayed to Kushina all the time? Minato was desperate. Sure, she was pregnant... but they didn't have to limit their interactions this suddenly, did they? Out of disappointment, Minato folded another mission report into a paper crane.

From this day on, that kunoichi kept at least three yards between her and the fourth Hokage whenever they met.


	7. Bamboo

**Maelynae, Kushina always had a bad temper lol thank you for the support. It means a lot to me.**

**Echo Uchiha, thank you for your constant patience and loyality :)**

**MayaStorm, there will be sad ones, as well as fun ones^^ I intend to depict different parts of their life. Sure, it focuses on her pregnancy. But they always had to face obstacles. So I can't just simplay forget about it. Later on, I'll try to combine it even more.**

* * *

><p>Kushina wiped her forehead dry. As soon as she stopped, more sweat run down her face. It was noon and the sun was almost unbearing. Kushina was sure: this had to be the hottest summer since ages ago.<p>

Accompanied by a sigh, she threw the rake away. It had taken more time than she had been anticipating. Satisfied, Kushina checked out her work once more. In the middle of the flower bed behind their new house, there stood a small bamboo tree. And she had planted it. On her own! Without relying on Minato's help at all. 

"Done!", she shouted in a loud voice. Then, Kushina turned around, facing Minato who sat under a big oak. The tree shielded him from the piercing sun light.

He was sweating a lot and almost couldn't bear it anymore. Where the hell did Kushina get the strength to resist this damn heat? Minato had taken off his shirt a few hours ago and was only wearing boxershorts.

"Just great", he murmoured. Minato's thoughts drifted away. He was busy imagining a huge block of ice.

Kushina grimaced. Actually, she had wanted Minato to praise her. Well, apparently he wasn't in the mood. Kushina gave up on her idea and instead settled down next to him. The ground wasn't as hot as she had thought. Kushina glanced at her boyfriend and lover. Well, she'd forgive him for not paying attention. Kushina knew that Minato was totally weak to heat. 

Her white dress fluttered in the upcoming breeze. Even so, it didn't hide her already slightly noticeable belly.

Kushina's hand wandered towards Minato's forehead. Her boyfriend was feverish. Kushina started to worry about his health. She had forced him to watch her while she was busy with the garden chores. What if he got a heat stroke due to her selfishness? Kushina grabbed inside the bag which was tied around her waist and took a bottle with some kind of brown fluid out of it.

"Here ya go." 

Minato felt how the cold bottle touched his cheek. He flinched, then the young Hokage accepted her offering. Minato was really grateful to Kushina. In a hurry, he drank about half of the ice tea in a single gulp. Minato enjoyed the refreshing taste while it lasted.

"Thank you."

Kushina's head rested in her hands while she was busy observing her boyfriend. A drop ran across Minato's chin. Kushina reached out her hand and wiped it away.

Minato nodded slightly, then he gave Kushina the bottle.

The redhead hesitated for a moment. Then she gladly grabbed the bottle and drank from it.

Suddenly, Minato chuckled. 

"What's up?", Kushina asked kind of confused by his strange behavior. Did she spill some of the ice tea?

"Indirect kiss", Miato whispered happily.

Kushina's eyes widened, then she started to laugh. The redhead leaned against Minato who had shut his eyes by now. It didn't occur that often that they had such a peaceful and quiet day.


	8. Moon

Took me some time, I know. I am not satisfied with my english O.o

Echo Uchiha, with what do you need help?

Maelynae, well Kushina has plenty of other chapters before her to enjoy herself lol thx you for reading my crappy story XD

moonlight menuett, I will do more. Maybe I get a betareader some time in the future, then there'll be more chapters and faster.

Jazzy Uchiha, sorry you had to wait so long O.o I really forgot about this during the past few weeks. My life has been a bit busy.

totallybob, thank you for the review :) that's very nice of you.

* * *

><p>Minato never knew that the moon could be this bright. When he leaned to the right, his feet slightly slid on the rooftop tiles. Too much had been put on his shoulders during those past few weeks. Minato smiled tiredly while he gazed at the cloudless night sky. Sitting on his very own rooftop and passing time felt good. Minato desperately needed some free time to relax.<p>

Was Kushina already asleep?

Minato closed his eyes. The chilly breeze blew his hair into the air. He opened the eyes and tried to take an upright position. The tiles pressed against his back in a painful way.

Suddenly, Minato's foot slipped. With a choking sound, he fell from the rootop. Minato was way too surprised to lessen the impact by making use of his hands. The wind cut into his skin, then everything around him turned freezing cold.

Water splashed – by accident, Minato had fallen into the small garden pond.

He needed a few seconds to adapt to the situation. Actually, Minato didn't know what exactly had hapened – or why he was sitting in the pond. His clothes were soaking wet and stuck to his body. Water poured down on him. Panting, he spit out the pond water which had found its way into his mouth. Minato's body started to shake uncontrollably. He looked almost like a drowned rat – only more pitiful.

For a second, he didn't have the strength to get himself back on his feet. Minato was still shaken to the very core.

Something warm and fluffy touched his right shoulder. Minato looked up, quite confused.

„Just like always. Fortune favors fools."

Kushina stood next to the pond and bent down to him. There was an induldent smile on her face. Minato took the towel she held out. Carefully, he rubbed his face until it was dry. Minato couldn't leave his eyes off Kushina. Because of the moon light, her red hair glittered and reminded him of a fiery ocean.

„That's the reason why you love me", joked Minato with a sly grin on his face.

Kushina rolled her eyes, then she reached out her hand towards Minato. He took it willingly. While Minato tried to get back on his feet, he once more slipped because of the wet ground. Kushina lost her balance and fell into the pond, directly onto her boyfriend.

„So, do I?", she asked. The entire situation bugged Kushina. Going for a swim around midnight – not her kind of fun. Kushina tried to stand up but Minato held her back with his arms.

„Wait a second", he whispered. Kushina blinked – his action had taken her by surprise. The redhead's movements came to an halt as she checked her surroundings. Kushina didn't know why Minato acted like this. Were there any spectators? Kushina almost couldn't bear the upcoming silence. There were no traces of another human – even so, she didn't even dare to move a single finger. Kushina kept sitting on Minato's upper part of the body. She noticed that his heartbeat was regular. Somehow, Kushina wasn't able to look at his eyes. She had to admit that the wet hair made Minato look even more attractive. Under different circumstances, Kushina had already been drawing him into a deep kiss. It was tempting.

„What's up"?, asked Kushina after some time had passed without anything happening whatsoever. Minato's sudden demand had been worrying her.

„If you move, the moon light will no longer shine upon your shirt."

Minato avoided Kushina's slap quite skilled. His girlfriend was bright-red – the hands protectively covering her chest. The wet shirt was practically transparent.

„Don't you dare do this again! Do you even know how terrified I was? I thought that there were people watching us!"

Kushina stood up right away, grumbling. Minato was kind of disappointed but nevertheless, got back on his feet as well.

„Oh, actually he does watch us. But don't worry – I made sure the Anbu didn't get a good look at you. Otherwise, I would have told you to cover your chest. Since it's none of his buisness."

Minato caressed Kushina's cheek.

Kushina was lost for words. During this night, Minato was way cheekier than it because of his job or why did he act so childish?

„But YOU are allowed to see me like this."

Kushina's voice almost dripped with sarcasm.

„Sure. 'Cos I am the father of your child."

Minato grinned – knowing that he had won.

For a moment, Kushina was startled. How was she supposed to react? Kushina thought of a few ways to get revenge. Physical pain. Verbal attack. Just ignoring. Letting him sleep in front of the door to cool down his head and way more. Kushina was rather creative concerning punishment. Even so, she was tired and wanted to get some sleep. Kushina chuckled – the most evil idea had just crossed her mind.

„Minato", murmoured Kushina. When her boyfriend looked up, he felt a hard kick to his lower body. Minato let out a painful moan. Kushina had kicked him where it hurt the most. Minato cursed while he bent over.

„Dear. Are you SURE that you are the father of MY child?", said Kushina in a cheerful voice. Happily, she went back to the front door and closed it behind her.

Minato held out his hand – he was still in pain but first and foremost, he had to restrain the Anbu. The shinobi had left his hiding place and appeared next to his superior. It was his duty to protect Minato from any sorts of attacks.

„Everything's okay. Kushina is allowed to do that", said Minato who grinned his teeth, He surpressed a loud moan. The Anbu seemed surprised but accepted the fourth's orders. The shinobi went back to his observing place in the darkness.

Minato was looking at the front door where Kushina had disappeared to. The child – it was his, wasn't it? It had to be. Or not? Minato banged his head against the wall. Kushina knew perfectly that this question would haunt him for days. The blond grimaced – he'd spent nights to figure out the paternage of his child. Sometimes Minato cursed his damn big mouth. Keeping it shut would have been a better idea.

Kushina glanced out of the window and noticed the full moon. While she lay in bed, her hand wandered towards her belly. Kushina had already forgiven Minato for his cheekiness. It wasn't like she could be angry for more than a few minutes. At least, not at Minato. Carefully not to wake him up, Kushina's hand roamed towards her boyfriend sleeping besides her. She touched his arm. Minato was dead-asleep and didn't even react in the slightest. Kushina listen to his breathing. It was a quiet sound, almost unhearable. Still, to her, it seemed like it was the most important thing in life. His gentle breathing was what kept her ongoing. What made her fell asleep without worrying about the future. The knowledge about him being there. Right beside her. No matter what she would have to face the next day, he'd be there.

Before Kushina could realize it, she fell asleep as well.


End file.
